The Dark Knight?
by ShyOne21
Summary: Isabelle is The Dark Knight...Sorta.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back (which were gifts btw) and my Ocs Isabelle Lopez (Izzy) and Devon.

Author's Note: Second entry in the little universe I seem to have made in my head. We once again join Isabelle Lopez on another ordinary day in the Lopez family household. It's in the same universe as my other fic "Playtime" but you don't have to read that to understand this.

With her back pressed against the wall she carefully peered around the corner, her head just peeking out the tiniest bit as she took in her surroundings. She looked down the long hallway which led to the living room and then her destination, the kitchen. Today Isabelle had undertaken a very important mission, a life or death mission, a mission essential to her livelihood, a mission for glory, for freedom, a mission…for cookies.

Or at least that's what Batman always said, minus the cookies part. Isabelle didn't think Batman had much time for cookies between fighting crime and being a billionaire playboy. Whatever that means.

The stealthy little girl took a moment to survey her disguise once more to make sure it was foolproof. Black Batman shirt, Check. Her darkest blue jeans, Check. Batman mask, Check. Light up sneakers, Check. She took one more moment to make sure her bath towel cape was tied tightly around her neck, because really what kind of super sneaky superhero would she be if her cape was sloppy.

She looked back at her accomplice Robin (also known as the puppy Bandit with a pink bath towel around his neck). "Alright Robin, we enter from the left flank and then enter through the starboard skyline in the north hall on the fifteenth floor. Got it?" Izzy had been planning this mission for ages (about an hour) and in order to concoct this plan she had drawn on all the knowledge that she gained from watching Batman and various other shows she probably wasn't allowed to watch.

Like most dogs in his position Bandit simply looked at the cowl-clad four year old and tilted his head in utter confusion as if to ask exactly how he had gotten himself into this situation. Izzy sighed and shook her head, the loose ponytail resting below her mask shaking as did, "Bandit if you keep this up how will you ever become like Nightwing or Red Robin. Just follow my lead okay? Now let's move out."

She took another look around the corner and then turned to lock eyes with Bandit before motioning for them to move forward with two fingers. Quietly she began her creep down the hallway. Taking note of any and all possible obstacles when suddenly the bathroom door beside her opens. Thinking on her feet she dashes towards the closet right across from the bathroom door, taking her hiding spot amongst the shadows. There she watched as her Mama exited the bathroom.

Despite her daughter's best attempts to hide Brittany could still see one of her legs peeking out and the cape/towel peeking out but rather than out the diminutive superhero she just walked on with a small smirk on her face, wondering exactly what was going on in Izzy's head today.

Waiting for her mother to exit the hallway and make it a sizable distance into the living room, the Bat-Child exited her hiding place before addressing her accomplice. "Phew that was close, you almost got us caught. Just remember Robin, it only gets harder from here." She nodded and just gave the puppy a deathly serious look before once again beginning her trek down the hallway and in no time they were entering the living room. Now the hard part began.

Once in the living room she hid behind the plant in the corner nearest to her (Bandit merely continued to watch in utter confusion). She took in the new atmosphere and the even harder task of escaping the room undetected. Uncle Puck was sitting on the couch with her Mami watching some kind of show and arguing about it. This gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak passed them behind the couch. The argument had ceased which meant they must be watching commercials.

As she waited for their program to commence Isabelle took a moment to reflect on the excitement of the mission thus far and how far she had come. "No thanks to you of course." She glared at her companion and contemplated whether or not the phrase 'Leave no man behind' applied to dogs as well. But before she could consider it any further both Santana's and Puck's eyes lit up as he began to talk again when the movie returned from commercial.

"I still don't know how you can say this trilogy is any better than the first one. The special effects haven't improved that much, the story is still simple and poorly developed and the bad guys are just as lame with the occasional exception." Puck merely shook his head as he awaited a reply from the fired up Latina. "Look Lucas is old as dirt so his storytelling has always been poor, why would that change with old age? At least he had someone else write the screenplay for him. Besides you can't compare the acting with the prequels, that was just ghastly. The guy playing Cade Skywalker blows almost everyone from the prequels out of the water."

Isabelle had heard this exact same argument many times before and it always made her head hurt. Sure she liked Star Wars just fine but not nearly as much as Mami and Uncle Puck seemed to. Nevertheless their back and forth gave her the chance and when she was sure their eyes were firmly on the television she dashed forward, sneakers lighting up every step of the way as she ducked behind the couch. She had done it and now it was just a few short inches, centimeters, liters, well she wasn't sure how far away from the door she was, just that it was right there and she was nearly to the kitchen.

She looked back and to her horror there was Bandit laying down on the floor chewing on his cape. At that moment Santana turned her head and let out a small chuckle before getting up. "Bandit what the hell? Come here." Growing increasingly alarmed Izzy had no choice, she had to time this perfectly and just as her mother walked towards the dog she made a mad dash for the doorway and ran right through without being detected, hiding behind the wall and catching her breath. Danger was exhausting, one the mission was done she needed a nap. She had no clue how Batman did it all.

Back in the living room Santana picked up the poor border collie pup and freed him of his superhero disguise much to his approval as he immediately begin licking her face "Okay that's enough you little mutt, you're welcome. Now go make sure Izzy doesn't cause too much trouble." She shook her head, smiling as she placed the dog back on the floor and took her place on the couch beside Puck.

"So, exactly what is she doing running around in a bath towel and mask?" He look questioningly at his long time friend who just smiled warmly before answering "I've really just stopped questioning what goes through Izzy's head and just hope we don't have a repeat of what happened the first time she watched Spider-Man." Santana shivered at the memory.

Puck laughed and nodded, he'd heard about the infamous fiasco numerous times but neither women would ever disclose exactly what had happened. "Well alright but I thought you said she was stealthy."

Santana looked to the doorway and could still hear her baby girl breathing deeply behind the door "She is occasionally Ninja-like, today must be and off day."

Back in the doorway Izzy looked around the corner again, peering past the cupboards to see her mother standing right there at the sink beside her looking out through the kitchen opening and into the living room where Mami and Uncle Puck still sat arguing. A small smile crossed Brittany's lips "Some things never change."

Izzy turned to look towards the kitchen table where Aunt Tina sat nodding her head in agreement. Usually she'd be there with Uncle Devon but he was away on business. Aunt Tina said he was signing a new band which Izzy didn't get. Why did Uncle Devon sign people? That didn't seem very polite but he seemed to do it all the time and even got paid for it. Izzy remembers when she tried to sign Bandit, that sure didn't end with her getting paid.

"Those two always seem to revert back into little kids when they're around each other. 'My Skywalker can beat your Skywalker', 'No mine can beat yours!'" The two older women shared a laugh as Izzy saw an opening and knew she had to pull out her secret maneuver if this mission was going to be a success. Trying to remember what Dianna had taught her she stood up straight, put her hands over her head and began to duck down before swinging her legs over her head, completing a sloppy but successful tumble and smiling as she stood back up and made her way under the kitchen table.

Tina raised an eyebrow when she was the little girl's roll and subsequent dash under the table. Before she could say anything she saw Brittany smirk and put a finger to her lips in a 'shush' gesture. Brittany edge the plate of cookies towards the edge of the counter before stepping away. Tina nodded and smiled as she caught on and directed her attention to Brittany crossing the kitchen.

Keeping a close eye on her Aunt Tina, Isabelle took her time in sliding out from under the table and crawled towards the counter before standing and reaching for the cookies. Here it was, the end of her mission was within her grasp.

"Aw sweet! Cookies!" Puck reached over the opening in the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies, already happily munching away on one as Isabelle looked on in abject horror. Her blue eyes wide and stance rigid as she watched her Uncle Puck literally rip her mission objective out from underneath (or more accurately from over) her grasp. She racked her little head to think up the appropriate strategy to account for this unforeseen outcome but she couldn't come up with anything.

Her eyes grew even wider as Santana approached. "Hey, don't hog them all." She grabbed one of her own, tearing off a piece to munch on as Izzy's head went spinning. Betrayal! And from her own mother. Unbeknownst to her Tina and Brittany were waiting to see how the four year old would react, the older blonde just hoping she wouldn't burst into tears like when Operation Icepop Rescue had failed and resulted in a skinned knee.

Tina and Brittany watched as Isabelle stood up straighter and ran back beneath the table before reemerging sans cape and cowl and stood on her tiptoes looking over the sink at Santana and Puck. "Mami, can I please have a cookie? Please, please, please!"

Both snacking adults smiled down at the little girl before Santana handed her a big gooey chocolate chip cookie "Of course, but just one. We don't want to ruin your dinner." Izzy smiled wide as she grabbed the cookie in one hand and blew a kiss to her Mami with the other, nearly ripping an 'Awwwwww' from Puck but he was able to restrain himself. Izzy took a bite and her only thought was 'Mission Complete', "Mmmmm Mama your cookies are the best!" she said as she left the room and ran towards the couch and grabbed the remote, chancing the channel.

"Hey Little Britt, we were watching that!" Puck yelled jokingly as he dashed towards the giggling four year old. Left alone the three women just observed the scene questioningly before Tina piped up, "What was that all about? I was sure she was about to burst into tears."

Brittany leant down to pick up the towel and mask brushing the dirt off of them before turning to her wife and friend. "Isn't it obvious? Where Batman fails, Bruce Wayne prevails."


End file.
